After The Storm
by Doommonger 22
Summary: '"What's wrong?" she asks. When he replies, Hunter says only one word. "Kelly"' In the wake of the battle with Lothor at the Abyss of Evil, Hunter discovers that the Ninja Storm Rangers weren't the only ones who were fighting for their lives against the forces of evil... Hunter/Kelly, set during Power Rangers Ninja Storm episode 38 "Storm Before the Calm Part II". [One Shot]


**Summary:** '"What's wrong?" she asks. When he replies, Hunter says only one word. "Kelly."' In the wake of the battle with Lothor at the Abyss of Evil, Hunter discovers that the Ninja Storm Rangers weren't the only ones who were fighting for their lives against the forces of evil… Hunter/Kelly, set during Power Rangers Ninja Storm episode 38 "Storm Before the Calm Part II". [One Shot]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything you recognise from Power Rangers Ninja Storm or the Power Rangers franchise.

**Author's Note:** Did anyone else think it was very convenient how all of the people at the US Action Games managed to get out of the event site when Lothor's forces attacked, without anyone getting injured or trapped during the attack? Probably not, but it certainly bugged me so I wrote this. I've used a bit of artistic licence in places, but I think it is still canon compliant. As always, please read, review and enjoy.

**After The Storm**

The six ninjas stand staring at the Abyss of Evil for a long time after it has closed. Lothor has been defeated, the Abyss of Evil is sealed, the Wind Ninja Academy students have been rescued and the day has been saved. Victory belongs to the Power Rangers and the forces of good – but at the cost of their Ranger powers. They all stand there, thinking exactly the same thing, but no one is brave enough to actual give voice to their thoughts. It feels like a hollow victory. It is Blake who breaks the heavy silence.

"So what do we do now?" All eyes turn to Shane. He was the Red Ranger and they all still view him as their leader. He thinks for a moment before answering.

"We'd better tell the Action Games staff that the threat's over and get the event back on track." He shrugs. "That's the whole reason why we're out here in the first place." Dustin grins.

"There's nothing like a good Ranger battle to get me in the mood for a little competition." Behind Dustin, Tori rolls her eyes. She should be used to the former-Yellow Ranger's antics by now, but he still astounds her sometimes.

"What do we do about them?" asks Hunter. He nods at the Ninja Academy students who are gathered in the field next to them, waiting for instructions. Marah and Kapri are there as well, looking distinctly uncomfortable and more than a little out of place among the uniformed ninja students, clad as they are in their vibrant red and purple outfits. Shane thinks for a moment, before turning to Cam.

"If we don't have our Ranger powers, I'm guessing we can't pilot the Zords anymore. Am I right?" Dustin frowns and Hunter and Blake exchange confused looks, but it's Tori who says what they're all thinking.

"What does it matter, Shane? The Zords have all been destroyed." Shane ignores her and looks at Cam. The team's technical wizard is smiling. He knows what Shane's thinking.

"We might not be able to _pilot_ the Zords," he replies, slowly. "But we may still be able to use them." Shane is nodding. The two of them are definitely thinking along the same lines. Dustin sighs.

"Do you feel like sharing this idea with the rest of the class, guys?" Shane leaves it to Cam to do the explaining.

"With our Ranger powers gone, we can't pilot the Zords. But I believe we can utilise some of the systems on them without needing our powers. We should be able to use them just like standard computer systems." The others still look confused.

"But all the Zords have been destroyed," repeats Tori. Cam exchanges a knowing look with Shane.

"Not all of them," he says. "Assuming it's still where I left it, we've got the Dragon Force Vehicle to hand. And even if we can't fly it, we might be able to use the teleporter on it. It's a better idea than marching them all out through the main gates," he says, nodding at the students. "People might start asking where the forty-odd ninjas have appeared from." Tori shrugs. She has to concede that the plan is a good one. Shane takes over the planning.

"Cam will use the Dragon Force Vehicle to take Marah, Kapri and the students back to the academy. The rest of us will go and give the all clear to the Action Games staff." He smiles. "Let's get this party back on track." Blake raises his hand.

"One question," he says. "Aren't people going to wonder why we're all still on the site when it was evacuated? And why we're the ones giving the all clear instead of, you know, the police or the army or the F.B.I?" Shane considers this for a moment.

"If anyone asks, tell them you got trapped on the site when the attack started. Tell them that the Power Rangers saved you." He shrugs. "It's kind of true." Cam nods and turns to the assembled students, raising his voice.

"Students," he yells, "and you two," he adds as Marah and Kapri completely ignore him. "Follow me; we're heading for the Dragon Force Vehicle." Instructions given, Cam turns back to the others. "Don't have too much fun without me," he says. "And I'll be back in time to see you win that trophy Dustin."

"Yes sir," says Dustin, throwing him a jaunty salute. Cam rolls his eyes and follows the ninja students. Shane turns to the others.

"Well," he says, gesturing in the direction of the Action Games site. "Let's not waste anymore time."

X

It's only when they reach the car park where everyone has evacuated to, that Hunter realises something is wrong. He hangs back from the others as they approach, staying on the higher elevation where he can get the best view of the crowd. There's no sign of her – and all things considered, there should be.

Shane is busy talking to the event organiser, talking the talk as always and spinning whatever story it is that he's decided on. Blake has seen a group of his biker buddies and seems to be pretty oblivious to everything else. Tori and Dustin are just about to head in to the crowd, following Blake's lead, when Tori notices Hunter isn't with them. She heads back to him, dragging a somewhat reluctant Dustin with her.

"What's wrong?" she asks. She knows the look on his face; she's seen it hundreds of times before. It's somewhere between a scowl and a frown, and it usually only appears when there's trouble. When he replies, Hunter says only one word.

"Kelly." Tori frowns.

"What about her?"

"She's not here." Dustin scans the crowd, squinting slightly. He can't see her, but then again, there are a lot of people down there.

"She'll be down there somewhere, man, relax. It's a big crowd, and Kelly isn't exactly conspicuous. She's probably just near the back." Hunter shakes his head.

"No," he says, firmly. "She's not down there." Tori glances across at him. She's got a bad feeling in her stomach – she knows he's right.

"How do you know?" she asks.

"Think about it. Kelly came here with the six of us, right? Cam first went back to Ninja Ops ages ago, and then the rest of us all supposedly vanish off to the bathroom together when Vexacus attacked. Since then the world's gone crazy and the aliens have landed and now, an hour later, we reappear, battered and bruised but alive. Don't you think, if you were Kelly, you would be right here right now, demanding to know where the hell we've been?" When he puts it like that, Dustin can't see why he ever doubted him.

"So if she's not here," Tori says eventually. "Where is she?" Hunter turns and nods back at the event site. Most of it survived the battle unscathed, but a large section on the north side is looking decidedly worse for wears. He knows from the others that some of the Kelzacks made it in there before Lothor first appeared, and it's perfectly plausible that some of the monsters could have made it in there as well, before the Rangers' reinforcements had arrived in the form of Cam, the Thunder Rangers and the ninja students.

"In there, somewhere," he says, nodding at the wrecked stalls and prefabs. If Kelly didn't make it out of the site before the monsters were unleashed, then there's every chance that she is still in there, maybe hurt, maybe…

_No_, Hunter cuts himself off sternly. _Don't think like that_. _She'll be fine_. Surprisingly, it is Dustin who is the first to act.

"You two go and find her," he says. "I'll tell Shane and Blake and we'll run interference here." Hunter figures it makes sense – they don't want all of the competitors and spectators swarming back into the site while they're trying to find Kelly in the wreckage. Dustin nods at Tori. "You've got my mobile number. Call me when you find her." Hunter and Tori set off back towards the site, but Hunter stops and turns back for a moment.

"Hey Dustin," he calls. "Thanks." Dustin smiles.

"Don't mention it."

As Hunter and Tori disappear over the crest, Dustin heads down towards the parking area. It made sense that it was Hunter who noticed Kelly was missing. Dustin smiles knowingly. He's seen the way the Crimson Thunder Ranger looks at the store owner, and he's pretty sure Hunter's been finding problems with his bike that don't exist, just so he has an excuse to see her.

Dustin has also seen how Kelly looks at Hunter... and he hopes for both their sakes that Kelly is alright.

X

The closer he gets to the wreckage, the worse the feeling of dread becomes. This part of the site looks like someone let off a bomb in it, and there's no sign of life at all. Hunter swallows his fears and tries to stay focussed.

"We'll split up," says Tori. "That way we can cover more ground. You search over there," she points, "and I'll check round here." Hunter nods his acknowledgment and takes off in the direction Tori had indicated. The once-Blue Ranger watches him go and sighs. Like Dustin, she's seen the way they look at each other. And, like Dustin, she can only hope for the best.

Hunter quickly loses track of time. It feels like he's been searching through the rubble for hours, but it can't have been more than a few minutes. He knows Tori is somewhere nearby, but at that moment he's on his own. It's taking too long; surely they should have found her by now? What if she isn't here? What if Dustin had been right and she was with the other spectators in the car park? Or worse, what if she was somehow been dragged into the Abyss of Evil with Lothor and his monsters? What if, God forbid, she's dead? The list of what-ifs hit him, machine gun fast, until he can't take it anymore. He kicks out at an abandoned dirt bike that isn't his, feeling ever so slightly satisfied as the front wheel cycles round with a tired groan.

Then he hears it, and his head snaps up.

It had been barely audible, but he'd definitely heard it. Movement… and it had come from the prefab ahead of him. While part of him wanted to run in there as fast as possible, he held back, crossing the ground to the door as quietly as he could. It had only now occurred to him that, as possible as it was that there would be human survivors in the wreckage, there may also be Kelzacks and monsters that they'd missed. There was no point rushing in to the building, only for it to be an ambush.

Pressed tight against the wall, Hunter peers cautiously inside the building. It's dark inside – he's not sure if the lights have been destroyed or deliberately turned off – and the only window is now blocked by debris from the collapsed lean-to next door. He can't make out much inside, but he doesn't have time to become accustomed as he hears the noise again. More movement and its coming from the backroom. Hunter debates fetching Tori to back him up, but he dismisses the idea. They don't have the time.

He moves through the darkened building, instinct more than sight guiding him. He's almost reached the backroom when his hand traces the outline of something, probably a table, sticking out into his path and he sidesteps to avoid it. He winces as he catches something on the floor with his foot and sends it skidding across the floor with a crash, the noise amplified by the cramped room. He doesn't know what is in the prefab with him, but there's no way it can have missed that.

At which point the ambush he was expecting was sprung.

Hunter is glad of his ninja training – it's only his advanced reflexes that stop the object that comes swinging towards him from pulverising his face. Even so, he stops it barely a hair's breadth from his nose and recoils on instinct, blinking in surprise. A figure comes in to focus on the other end of the weapon.

"Kelly!" Hunter can't suppress the relief evident in his voice, he doesn't even try. The petite redhead stares at him for a moment, before recognising him.

"Hunter? Oh thank God!" She discards the monkey wrench she'd swung at him and throws her arms around him, hugging him so tightly that Hunter fears she may cut off his air supply. Thankfully, she relaxes her grip after a moment, but she still holds on to him, as if fearing that if she lets go he'll disappear. Hunter puts his own arms around her, unsure what else he can do.

"It's ok," he says. "I'm here." It had sounded a lot less clichéd when he'd first thought of it, but right now he doesn't care. They stand there for a moment, each glad that the other is alive and well. Eventually, Kelly speaks.

"I was so scared," she says, her voice muffled against his chest. "I didn't know what was happening. I don't know where you guys were." He notices that she's shaking, but he can't work out if it's fear, adrenaline or relief, or perhaps a mixture of all three. She looks up at him. "Is it over?"

"Yeah," he says. "It's over." She lets out an enormous sigh of relief. Then she asks the question he's been expecting.

"What were those things?" As she speaks, Hunter notices the room they're standing in, his eyesight now accustomed to the darkness. It's been absolutely trashed, with tables overturned and motocross supplies scattered to the four winds. Hunter sees what it was that he kicked – there are Kelzack daggers scattered across the floor, and a bigger sword that must have belonged to one of the monsters. Behind Kelly, he notices in surprise, is an unconscious Kelzack, its hands and feet bound with a pair of jump leads. Kelly's discarded wrench has blood on it and the store owner herself has a cut on her forehead, blood smeared down her cheek. It seems that while the Rangers were busy fighting Lothor and the monsters outside, Kelly has been fighting her own private battle in here. Hunter feels overwhelmingly proud of her. Kelly is definitely tougher than she looks. He knows who they should approach if they ever need a seventh Ranger.

"Aliens," he says eventually. She just nods, like aliens landing in Blue Bay Harbour is the most natural thing in the world. They fall into amicable silence for a while, still unwilling to let go of each other, before Kelly speaks again.

"I saw you," she whispers and Hunter can detect a conspiratorial tone in her voice, like she's sharing a secret that she isn't supposed to know. Sinking feeling doesn't even begin to describe what Hunter feels.

"You saw me do what?" he asks slowly, knowing full well what the response is going to be and pondering how exactly he should react.

"Morph." There is a slight pause. "You guys are the Power Rangers." He still doesn't know how he should react. Should he deny everything? After all, Kelly has a head injury and could have imagined the whole thing. Should he be angry? Should he tell her the truth? The third option sounds like the best one, especially considering that they don't have their Ranger powers anymore.

But what if they regained their powers? What if Lothor returned? Kelly knowing the identities of the Power Rangers could put her in serious jeopardy. Can he really afford to take that risk?

"Yes," he says eventually. Risks or no, Kelly deserves to know the truth. And he won't lie to her, she means too much to him.

"You guys are the Power Rangers," she repeats. Hunter remains silent. She smiles shyly. "That's cool."

"We _were_ the Power Rangers," he corrects her. After all, she deserves to know the truth. "We've lost our powers. Victory, it seems, has a price." She stares at him for a long time before speaking again.

"Power Ranger or not," she says slowly, "you'll always be a hero to me."

If Kelly's words take Hunter by surprise that is nothing to what she does next. Without warning, she leans in and kisses him on the lips. Hunter wishes he could make himself kiss her back, but he is completely paralysed. He's battled armies of Kelzacks, taken on some of the most terrifying monsters in existence and even bested the Wind Rangers in combat, but one kiss from Kelly has left him completely helpless. Just as suddenly as she started it, Kelly breaks away, blushing.

"I'm sorry," she stammers, looking away from him. "That was stupid and inappropriate and I…"

She tails off as Hunter puts a finger against her lips to silence her, before leaning in and kissing her back, a little nervously. Time slows down and nothing else seems to matter anymore, as Hunter's world becomes focussed solely on the woman in his arms.

X

Tori sighs. It seems such a shame to spoil the moment. Shane's voice is still jabbering on in her ear, and she seriously contemplates hanging up on the team leader.

Her own search through the wreckage had yielded mixed results. She'd found three people – a dirt biker and his girlfriend who had become trapped when a stall had collapsed on them and a little boy who'd been hiding out in the remains of the refreshments stand – but she hadn't seen any sign of Kelly. None of the people she'd found were badly injured, a couple of cuts and bruises but nothing major, so she'd sent them in the direction of the car park, before ringing Dustin with an update. Sadly Shane had commandeered Dustin's phone, demanding to know what was going on and when they could give the all-clear. Tori had been just about to break the bad news to him when she'd spied Hunter and, by default, found Kelly as well.

Much as it did seem a shame to spoil the moment, Tori reasoned that Hunter and Kelly could have as long as they wanted to make up for lost time when they got home. She clears her throat loudly, and the pair jump apart as if someone's put a couple of thousand volts through them. Hunter's blush is a deeper crimson than his Ranger outfit, while Kelly looks like she's willing the ground to open up and swallow her to hide her embarrassment. Tori can't help but smile.

"If you two lovebirds have quite finished," she says, "Shane wants to know how much longer we're going to need? Apparently he's running out of good jokes."

Hunter opens his mouth to reply, fails to find his voice and closes his mouth just as quickly. Tori glances across at Kelly (noting in the process the unconscious Kelzack behind them and deciding that it's best not to ask) but the redhead is looking at anything and everything else to avoid her gaze. Tori raises an eyebrow and still doesn't get an answer. She puts the phone back to her ear.

"Shane," she says, turning away from the building. She winks at Hunter over her shoulder as she walks away. "Give us five more minutes."


End file.
